


I want what you got all over me

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, luke has a magical tongue, toby's virgin ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: RPS People. You have been warned.This wasn’t supposed to have happened, it was supposed to have been just flirting, just attraction, something they acknowledged but never acted on.





	I want what you got all over me

“Good?” Luke’s voice is barely more than a rumble in the quiet room, but he sees Toby’s eyes snap open, his gaze hot, want swimming in his eyes.

“God, yes.” He rolls his hips down once more, experimenting, shoving himself back against Luke’s working fingers. Luke can’t take his eyes off the way Toby’s chest heaves with each panting breath or the way his face is covered in a fine a layer of sweat. He watches the way Toby’s eyelids lower, his lashes settling against his flushed cheeks, loves the way he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth sinking into the plump flesh. He’s so incredibly beautiful that Luke can’t believe he gets to have this, that he gets to be the first man to bring this kind of pleasure to Toby, the first man to be inside Toby’s lush body. Arousal is hot and heavy as it flows through his veins like lava. He’s so fucking turned on he’s surprised he can even function, much less manage to maintain the slow, thorough tease and prep he’s currently working on Toby’s ass.

Pressing in tighter, his rotates his fingers in a slow circle, Toby cries out, his head tossing on the pillow, his legs twitching, widening, his cock leaking where it lays against his abdomen. His body shifts restlessly, wanting and needy, desperate for Luke’s touch. Luke’s left hand strokes over Toby’s lower abdomen. It ripples under his touch, the muscles bunching and relaxing. Leaning in he rims Toby’s belly button. His tongue swirls and twists, licking and sucking at the small whorl of flesh. Toby gasps, body shuddering, goosebumps popping up along Toby’s arms.

This wasn’t supposed to have happened, it was supposed to have been just flirting, just attraction, something they acknowledged but never acted on. They’d been apart for months, nothing but the odd text here and there. Twitter ribbing, liking, retweeting, but then they’d been invited to a convention. The two of them free at the same time was a rarity and they’d taken advantage, not thinking anything further than wanting to see an old friend. It had taken exactly one long, tight hug for everything to come rushing back with a vengeance. The hot tightening of lust in his gut, the twitching of his cock, the scent of Toby winding its way through his senses as need rode Luke’s back like a monkey. When they’d pulled apart he’d seen it in Toby’s eyes, the reciprocation that had always been there, the barely banked fire, the unspoken desire. Luke had pulled himself away, cleared his throat and tried to brush it off. They were scheduled for two panels, one Saturday, one Sunday, and several joint photo and autograph sessions. He needed to get a firm grip on himself if he wanted to survive the weekend and leave intact.

They’d had dinner tonight, catching up, sharing stories and pictures, laughing so hard at one point that Luke had started wheezing because he couldn’t breathe. Three bottles of wine, a hundred hungry looks, and barely concealed heat had them both on edge. Later, they’d walked back to the hotel, arms brushing, eyes lingering and when they’d gotten to Toby’s room Luke had had the best of intentions. He was going to leave Toby there, he was going to keep his hands, and his mouth to himself. And then Toby had touched him, his palm on the side of Luke’s throat, his fingers curling around the back of his neck, his eyes glittering in the dim hallway just before dropping his gaze to Luke’s mouth. That single look had rocked Luke as if it had been an actual touch. Luke had felt his pulse race, his breath had caught as Toby’s fingers had tightened in his hair, pulling him forward. They’d paused, their lips a hairsbreadth apart, soft puffing breaths ghosting over each other’s lips until Toby’s other hand had slide around his waist, pulling him close, their bodies connecting, the hard press of Toby’s cock against his had made his knees wobble. It was like a lightning strike when Toby’s mouth crashed over his. Toby’s tongue had licked inside. teasing along Luke's as he'd moved them forward pressing Luke against the door, the front of their bodies aligning, a harsh moan escaping him, his hands clutching at the front of Toby's shirt.  Luke doesn’t remember much about how they got here, but there’s very little of him that cares. All that matters to him now is the man spread out before him, his body riding a wave of desire as he watches pleasure wash across Toby’s expressive face.

Reaching for the lube he discarded earlier, he squeezes out a thin stream where his fingers are rocking inside Toby’s body. As he starts working in a third finger he watches Toby’s face. His brow scrunches, a soft gasp has Luke slowing down even further until finally Toby’s hips shift and he feels the pressure on his fingers ease slightly as Toby’s body gives way. Toby’s head rolls, his mouth open on a sighing moan as Luke tickles that little spot inside that makes Toby’s body light up. Earlier Toby had nervously told him that he’d never taken a man to bed and he wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to go all the way. Luke leans over him, his mouth hovering by Toby’s ear, “I can make you come, just like this. Or we can go further.” Toby’s answer is to search through the covers by his hip and come up with a condom that he hands to Luke, his eyes glassy as they stare up at Luke, trust shining brightly within.

Sliding their mouths together, Luke’s tongue twists against Toby’s as he pulses his fingers in and out of Toby’s ass, a last little bit of teasing. Toby arches under him, his moan spilling into Luke’s mouth, his body twisting closer, his hand closing around Luke’s wrist to hold him in place as he rides Luke’s fingers. Luke breaks the kiss to look down, to watch Toby writhe on the end of his fingers. He sucks in a sharp breath at the wanton picture he makes, “So fucking hot like this.” Luke hears himself whisper. Toby must have heard him because he whimpers, mouth searching for Luke’s. Luke soothes him with a short kiss before pulling his fingers free. Toby whines in the back of his throat, his eyes pleading as Luke gets himself situated between Toby’s thighs.

He can’t stop himself from running his fingers over the pale, freckled flesh. Toby thighs are thick with muscle, and lightly furred with auburn hair. Toby’s skin is unmarred and milky, so unlike his own. Leaning in he licks along the crease of Toby’s thigh and groin before sinking his teeth in for a sharp bite. Toby hisses, but his cock twitches, a bead of precome sliding from the tip down the shaft and disappearing in the red curls nested at the base of his cock. Toby is thick and long, uncut, fucking gorgeous as far as Luke is concerned. Luke continues southward, licking and biting and sucking until both of Toby’s thighs are mottled and pink, the skin abused by his teeth and beard. He licks a long line up the underneath of Toby’s cock. Toby shouts, his hips dancing his cock closer to Luke’s mouth. Licking the bead of precome from the tip, Luke hums as the bitter, salty taste of Toby hits his taste buds making him moan in appreciation. His tongue twirls over the head, before he engulfs Toby’s entire cock, his lips pressing against the skin of Toby’s groin. Toby’s hands fist in his hair, his loud moan echoing around them as his hips twitch upward trying to get deeper. Slipping two fingers back inside Toby’s body, Luke feels him thrash above him. He flicks his eyes up, watches Toby’s face as pleasure rolls over his features. He sucks and licks over the shaft, opening his throat he pulls Toby deeper and Toby whines, his body pressing up until Luke swallows around him. He feels Toby’s cock start to pulse, feels him get bigger, harder and then he’s pulling off and wrapping his fingers tightly around the base of Toby’s cock, staving off his orgasm. Toby’s body wilts back to the bed, breathing fast and harsh, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, his body still looking for friction, hips pumping. Luke continues to stroke his fingers in and out of Toby’s body shallowly while Toby comes down until he finally lets out a huff of breath, eyes narrowed at Luke, “Bastard.”

With a chuckle Luke says, “Turn over.”

Toby shakes his head, “Want to see you.”

“It’ll hurt less on your stomach.” Luke realizes Toby isn’t going to budge so he gives up. He strokes his slick hand down his cock before tearing open the condom and working it down, more lube and then he’s pressing forward, he rubs the head of his cock over Toby’s hole just to watch it flutter. Toby’s body goes tense as Luke starts to push in. He leans up, his mouth searching through the hair on Toby’s chest. With the tip of his tongue he flicks across Toby’s left nipple, hears him suck in a sharp breath and then he bites down, tugs roughly and Toby moans, body bowing, his hole opening to let Luke in. They moan in unison as the head pops in, the scorching feel of Toby’s body, even through the condom threatens to wrench all of Luke’s control from him. Inch by slow inch Luke sinks inside, his cock bathed in gripping heat until he’s in to the hilt, his balls resting against Toby’s body. He’s panting heavily, his body tight as a bow, his cock leaking in the condom, swelling, desperate for friction.

“J _esus Christ_ , so hot, so fucking _tight_.” Luke presses his cheek against Toby’s, his teeth nipping at Toby’s earlobe as his cock twitches and jerks inside Toby’s body. “You feel _so good_.” Luke has to stop, catch his breath, slow his heart as it thunders in his chest at the sucking grip of Toby’s body. Toby’s only answer is a soft mewl as his legs lift and come around Luke’s hips to keep him close. Toby’s cock had flagged, now only half hard. Using his still wet hand he pumps Toby slowly, his fingers wrapped firmly under the head, his thumb teasing the slit as he presses soft, unhurried kisses along Toby’s throat. Warm hands slide along his back, his sides, until they’re gripping his ass and pulling him in tighter. Luke pumps his hand faster, Toby’s cock is back to full hardness, the foreskin pulled back exposing the flushed head, shiny and wet with his own slick. Toby mouths along Luke’s jaw, his breath hot as he starts to pant faster, “Please.”

Luke doesn’t need to be asked twice. He pulls his hips back and drives home with a hard thrust that makes Toby moan, his eyes roll up into his head, his hands grip Luke’s biceps hard. Three more, just like that and then Luke has to stop and breathe. He’s so fucking close already, the feel of Toby’s body, the blissed out look on his face, it’s driving Luke mad with the need to _take_ , to _own_. Luke closes his eyes, breathes deep, tries to center himself. Toby’s hands sweep over his shoulders, into his hair, his thumbs brushing over Luke’s cheekbones, “The first time I saw you, my breath stopped.”

Luke’s eyes fly open, his breath whooshing out, “That is _not_ helping,” He says with a snort. Toby squeezes around him, and Luke’s head drops, a low moan breaking from his lips as his hips shove in hard, getting him deeper, sliding over that little hot spot inside Toby’s body. Toby arches up, a huffing whine as his legs squeeze around Luke’s hips, his own hips pressing up, fucking against Luke, trying to get him to move. One man only has so much strength and the sound of Toby, the _feel_ of him drives Luke forward, has his hips pulling back and then rushing forward, pistoning back and forth, his cock sliding easily through the grip of Toby’s body. Luke goes to his knees, his fingers gripping Toby’s thighs as he holds them wide and looks down. Slowing his rhythm he watches his cock disappear inside Toby’s tight little hole, a little in love with the way it flutters around him. He’s pink and puffy, swollen from use and Luke can’t help but reach down with his thumb and rub over where they’re connected. Toby jerks, lets out a half moan as Luke presses in with the tip. Toby’s hips roll, his hands reach out for Luke’s hips, “Luke, please, need you.” His eyes are glazed, bleary, his face pulled tight, desire lining his features. Luke pulls back slow, shoves in hard. Toby gasps, body going lax, “Yes, like that, please.”

Luke does it again and again, his eyes never leaving Toby’s face as pleasure takes him over. He feels sweat slipping down his back, wetting down his hair at the temples and the back of his neck. Every thrust is a little harder, a little faster. His own breath is ragged, his heart pounding in his ears as the need to come claws through him. He falls forward, his hands planted next to Toby’s shoulders, he mouths at Toby’s chest, his collarbone, his throat. He presses his mouth to Toby’s ear, “Touch yourself.” Toby reaches between them, takes his cock in his fist and starts to stroke himself. Luke looks down, watches his hand fly over the hard shaft, fingers squeezing the head and then twisting. Luke thinks he could spend all day watching Toby fuck his own fist, “So fucking sexy. Want to see you come for me.”

Toby shifts, body bucking, moaning against Luke’s shoulder, his tongue tracing the skin, “Harder.”

Luke pulls out, Toby whines and then Luke is flipping him to his stomach, pulling his ass up in the air before shoving back in. He grips Toby’s hips, his fingers squeezing hard enough to bruise as he fucks Toby deep and fast, pulling him back roughly into each grinding push. Toby’s hand goes back to his cock, his arm moving quickly. Luke yanks him up until his back is pressed against Luke’s chest, his lips trailing over Toby’s shoulder, “Ride me.” Toby does, his body writhing and shaking, thighs flexing as he works himself up and down. Gasping little grunts surround them as Toby races toward the edge. One of Luke's hand reaches for Toby's right nipple, the other moves down to rolls Toby’s sac through his fingers. A low rumbling groan of pure pleasure signals Toby’s approaching orgasm. His body rocks down, tightening, shaking, grinding. His head rolls on Luke’s shoulder, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut. His body is flushed half way down his chest, his cheeks bright red. Luke’s gaze zero’s in on Toby’s pulsing cock, sees the very second Toby’s slit spasms open and he comes over his fist with a guttural moan that makes Luke shudder. He pulses his hips in little twists working Toby through his orgasm until his body starts to relax and then Luke is pushing him down, following him, fucking him hard, his own cock swelling. Luke grits his teeth, feels himself practically snarling. Toby bends his right leg, bring it up, opens himself wider for Luke’s wild thrusts. He rubs his forehead against Toby’s shoulder, licks across the skin, collecting sweat on his tongue. Aftershocks roll through Toby’s body, causing his ass to tighten rhythmically on Luke’s cock and it shoves him over the edge, his own orgasm slamming into him, making him blind and deaf as his hips twist, cock jerking and throbbing in time to his racing heart.  He bites down on Toby’s shoulder to muffle his shout. After pulling free of Toby’s body he reaches between them and drags off the condom before dropping it off the side of the bed. His fingers find Toby’s swollen hole, he rubs over it softly. Toby’s breath hitches, his hips pulling away and then pressing back, “Sore?”

Toby nods, “A bit. Still feels incredible though.”

Luke makes his way south, his mouth sliding down Toby’s spine, his tongue tickling the freckled expanse of Toby’s back until he’s lying between Toby’s thighs. He spreads Toby’s cheeks, feels Toby tense before starting to ask, “What are y--- _holy fucking shit._ ” Toby nearly shouts as the flat  Luke’s tongue strokes over his hole. Luke just hums and continues licking over Toby’s ass. He fights past the chemical tang of lube and the condom until he’s finally tasting Toby’s skin. Sealing his mouth over Toby’s rim he pushes hard with his tongue until Toby’s body opens and lets him inside. Luke moans as Toby's body squeezes against his tongue. Toby wails above him, his legs splaying out at far as they’ll go, his hips pushing back against Luke’s face for more. Toby’s body rolls down, his hips undulating, his cock dragging along the sheet as it swells once more.  His mouth is open and panting, face pressed to the bed as he babbles, “Fuck, that’s so good, _so fucking good_. Don’t stop.”

Luke rakes his teeth over Toby’s rim, sucks hard at the skin as his tongue swirls around the puckered flesh. Toby is begging, breathless pleas until Luke shoves his tongue deep once more. Toby hisses, body shaking all over, goosebumps rising along his arms and legs as he fucks himself on Luke’s tongue. Luke presses a finger alongside his tongue, reaching in and up and pressing hard, rubbing in circles. Toby is nothing now but helpless groaning and breathless cries. Luke feels Toby’s inner walls start to pulse, feels the way his body shakes, the high pitched cries getting louder, making his own cock throb and twitch where it’s leaking under him as he fucks down against the bed. Toby’s palm slaps against the headboard, his body working, his voice dark and deep, “Oh, God, Luke, I’m...fuck, I, yes, yes, yes…” He breaks off with a choking moan, his face pressing into the bed as a broken scream breaks from the back of his throat. His muscles squeeze Luke’s tongue out but his finger stays, keeps working against that little gland as Luke licks all around Toby’s hole until it loosens enough so that he can shove back in. Toby is nearly sobbing, his fingers tearing at the sheet as his body quakes, one hard wracking shudder after another making him jerk around. Luke squeezes his eyes shut, his own body shivering as he comes across the sheet, his hips rutting down into the bed with his tongue still buried in Toby’s ass and the sound of Toby’s helpless cries bouncing around in his brain.

When he finally pulls free of Toby’s body, Toby whines and Luke shushes him, before curling around him, his hands stroking over Toby’s side, his lips leaving a trail of kisses along his shoulders and neck. Toby eventually flips to his side so he’s facing Luke. His eyes are mere slits, exhaustion written all over him as he curls into Luke’s body. He hums as his arm goes over Luke’s side nuzzling into him. He tucks his nose against Luke’s neck and Luke shivers, his own arm going over Toby’s shoulder to hold him. It doesn’t take long for both of them to succumb to sleep.


End file.
